


Private Show

by Technicandy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Voyeurism, filming without permission, ignore the last bit of Noiz's end, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicandy/pseuds/Technicandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Koujaku loves Aoba and Noiz is an asshole who likes to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and dirty I couldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> Koujaku POV.

1:52.

Koujaku stared grumpily at the glowing digits on his clock. It had been four minutes since he'd last looked at it, but it felt like an eternity had passed. He should have taken that girl home after all... but even after everything, after Aoba had chosen someone else, Koujaku still couldn't bring himself to play around casually anymore. Every time he tried, all he could think of was that blue haired idiot.

"Shit," he muttered, rolling away from the clock to stare at the wall instead.

He knew that he should just let it go and move on. Aoba was happy, that was all that mattered, right?

But why did it have to be _Noiz_?

Honestly if it were anyone else, Koujaku was sure he’d be handling it better. But Noiz? Really? What did Aoba see in that snotty little jerk? Maybe he had a thing for piercings? Because Koujaku was sure it couldn’t be Noiz’s personality that drew Aoba in…  
He rolled over again. 1:55. Ugh.

He was about to get up to get drink when suddenly his coil began to ring. Sitting up, he pulled up the screen to see who it was, then frowned. Speak of the devil…why in blazes was Noiz calling him at nearly two in the morning?

Curious, Koujaku pressed the button to answer the call, then blinked as rather than just displaying a picture of Noiz, it opened up a video feed. “Hello…?” he called out hesitantly.

“—honestly, Noiz, you can’t do that in public!” came an achingly familiar voice.

“A-aoba?” Koujaku called, sitting up in his bed, horribly aware of his rumpled appearance.

But there was no response other than some grunt that sounded like Noiz. Koujaku frowned, squinting at the video, which was a little dim and being taken from such an odd angle that it took him a few moments to figure out what he was seeing. The video seemed to be coming from about waist-height, which led Koujaku to believe that it was probably one of Noiz’s bunny cubes taking the video. What the hell? He could see Aoba’s hips and thighs moving in front of Noiz, the two of them walking into an unfamilar apartment. Probably Noiz’s, Koujaku thought, pushing his hair absently back from his face, eyes on Aoba's shapely rump.

“Noiz?” he tried again, then, “Aoba? Can you hear me?”

Still no response. Had it been an accidental dial? His frown deepening, Koujaku was about to disconnect when Noiz spoke again and he found himself pausing.

“You looked too cute, I had to,” he said, in his usual deadpan tone.

Had to what? Koujaku thought with raised eyebrows.

Aoba spluttered in response and his hands fluttered near his hips, conveying his embarrassment even though Koujaku couldn’t see his face. “D-don’t say shit like that,” he finally managed, fingers absently tangling in the hem of his shirt, picking at a loose thread.

Then the camera began to lose focus as Noiz approached, his larger hands reaching down to clasp around Aoba’s. “Even cuter,” he said, voice deep and teasing.

Koujaku blushed. How many times had he thought the same when Aoba went red and started stuttering like that?

“Shut up!” Aoba’s hands moved up, not to push Noiz away but to pull him closer so that the camera was almost entirely blocked by the worn denim of Aoba's jeans and the edge of his studded belt.

“Make me,” Noiz responded with a low chuckle.

Aoba growled and the camera shook a little as the blue haired man presumably pounced on the other, completely obscuring the feed now and jumbling up the audio a bit with the sound of rustling cloth against the mic. Koujaku let out a disgusted snort and again went to disconnect…but then Aoba moaned and he paused again, finger trembling slightly as it hovered over the button. He’d imagined such a sound coming from the other so, so many times, but actually hearing it…it was even sweeter than he’d imagined.

But Aoba wasn’t moaning for him.

“Shit. Shit shit shit…” Koujaku cursed, scrubbing a hand over his face, but still not disconnecting.

The sound of the cloth rubbing against the mic was nearly loud enough to drown out the noises of kissing, but not quite and Koujaku found himself straining to catch every wet smack and soft catch of breath. Then suddenly the camera shifted, pulling back and moving to be set on a bed, angled towards the headboard. The bandaged fingers that passed across the lens briefly showed that it was Noiz who’d moved the camera and Koujaku realized with a jolt that he was doing this on purpose. Noiz was bragging, flaunting Aoba in front of him because he knew that Koujaku wanted him.

“You sick bastard--!” the former Yakuza growled, wanting to throw his coil across the room.

Then there was Aoba again, shirtless now and blushing, but smiling as he climbed up onto the bed. Dammit! Koujaku couldn’t look away, drinking in every inch of his bare skin, taking in the marks that Noiz had peppered over his neck and chest, the way his pale pink nipples stood hard and perky on his chest. Noiz climbed up onto the bed as well, and almost against his will Koujaku found himself admiring the wiry muscles on the teen and the scars that streaked here and there, similar to his own and yet so different. Noiz had no tattoos, but he had piercings…pretty much everywhere. Even in places where a person didn’t normally have piercings there were little silver barbells glinting, drawing Koujaku’s gaze.

“A-ah!” 

His eyes snapped back to Aoba and he swallowed hard, watching Noiz biting and pinching the blue haired man’s nipples, making him arch, head thrown back and neck bared submissively. “Nmmn—Noiz—ah!” he cried out again, hips shifting restlessly against the thigh Noiz had pressed between them.

Koujaku’s chest twisted with jealousy even as his cock jumped to attention at the sweet sound of that voice. He should just disconnect, he knew it. He should shut his coil off entirely for the night and just pretend he’d never seen anything at all. But…shit, when was he ever going to get a chance to see Aoba like this? It didn’t matter if this was all some horrible prank from Noiz, Koujaku couldn’t bring himself to stop watching. He had to see. He had to watch Aoba come undone.

“Aoba,” Noiz purred back, his hands moving down between them to unbuckle Aoba’s belt, then to unbutton his pants. “Lift your hips—there, like that,” he slid the cloth down and away as Aoba obliged, taking his underwear as well so that within a few moments Aoba was completely nude.

Aoba was slender, Koujaku knew, but nude he looked even more so, his thighs slim and hips narrow. His cock was proportioned perfectly for his body, he thought, admiring the flushed organ where it lay against Aoba’s thigh, already mostly hard from the teasing. Noiz took it in his hand then and Koujaku swallowed as he began to stroke it, pulling soft, choked back whimpers from Aoba.

The teasing continued like this for a while, Noiz jerking Aoba off until the blue haired man was squirming beneath him, then slowing down and distracting him with sloppy, noisy kisses. He teased Aoba until he was panting and flushed all the way down to his chest, nearly incoherent with pleasure.

“N-noiz!” he finally cried, dragging his nails down the hacker’s back, leaving red lines behind and making him gasp with pleasure.

“What?” he panted back, voice rough with lust.

“Stop fuck—nngh—fucking teasing me!” Aoba snapped, the dazed look of arousal in his eyes making his glare considerably less threatening.

Noiz smirked at him and trailed his fingers down to fondle Aoba’s balls. “Tell me what you want then, Aoba,” he purred.

Aoba went redder still and averted his gaze, spluttering again. “Don’t—make me say it,” he mumbled, eyes on the bunny cube, though Koujaku was sure that he had no idea that it was broadcasting video of them.

Guilt swirled inside him again but he pushed it away angrily, eyes fixed on Aoba’s flushed face, desperate to hear him beg for it.

“Come on,” Noiz grinned, fingers drifting a little lower, rubbing at the stretch of skin between Aoba’s balls and his opening.

The noise that came out of Aoba then made Koujaku press a hand between his thighs, his cock straining against his yukata, begging for attention. He ignored it for now.

“I won’t give it to you unless you ask,” Noiz rubbed again. He was only using one finger, but apparently that was enough.

“Fffuck!” Aoba swore, hips jerking. “Fine—shit—fine!” he paused, licking his lips. “P-put your fingers in,” he mumbled the words, eyes averted.

Noiz groaned softly and nodded, fumbling around until he found a small bottle shoved under one of the pillows. He opened it, squeezing out a clear liquid, which he smeared between Aoba’s legs, smiling at the soft curse that escaped the man when the cold fluid suddenly made contact with such a sensitive area. Noiz purred again and pressed not one, but two fingers into Aoba, making the man jerk and cry out, fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him. 

“You like that?” Noiz grinned, pressing his fingers deep and twisting his wrist slowly back and forth. “Mm? Is it good, Aoba?”

“Nngh--!” was his response, lips firmly between his teeth.

“Come now, Aoba, don’t hold back,” Noiz teased, thrusting his fingers in and out with soft, obscenely wet sounds.

“A-ah! S’—s’ good!” Aoba finally managed. His thighs were trembling and his hips twitching, rocking shallowly up to meet the steady thrusting of Noiz’s fingers.

“Mm…” Noiz slowed his fingers and glanced at the camera, then back to Aoba. “Hey, Aoba,” he said, fingers still pressed inside of the other.

“Nn?” Aoba opened hazy eyes to look at him.

“What do you think of Koujaku?” Noiz asked, an infuriating smirk curving his lips.

Koujaku stared at the screen, his heart pounding in his chest and his cock as hard as ever. He wasn’t going to reveal what was going on, was he? Shit! “No, no no!” the dark haired man muttered.

“Koujaku?” Aoba blinked in confusion then let his head fall back again when Noiz curled his fingers inside of him. “Ffnnh—what does Koujaku h-hAah!—have to do with anything?”

“I just want to know what you think of him,” the blonde replied, his pierced tongue flicking absently over his lips. “Are you attracted to him?”

Even through his arousal, Aoba looked confused and faintly annoyed. “I don’t know!” he gasped. “Why are we talking about this—nnnow?” his breath hitched when Noiz pushed his fingers deep again, like the hacker was purposely making it hard for him to speak.  
Ignoring his lover’s hesitation, Noiz pressed on. “What would you do if Koujaku could see us like this?”

The former yakuza held his breath as he waited for an answer. Aoba just stared at Noiz, face slowly going even redder than before. “D-don’t even—shut up!” he said, flustered.

What did that mean!?

Noiz let out a low, husky chuckle and pushed a third finger into Aoba, making him whimper. “It turns you on, doesn’t it? Imagining Koujaku watching us…that’s so dirty, Aoba.”

“Mmng! Shut—up! Hah!” Aoba squirmed, thrusting himself harder onto Noiz’s fingers.

“Shit…” Koujaku breathed out, pulse racing. 

Did it really turn Aoba on to think of him like that? He shuddered with a fresh wave of lust and pressed his palm over the swell of his cock beneath his yukata. The one he wore for sleeping was thinner than his usual day wear and he could already see a small wet spot seeping through the cloth where the head of his cock pressed against it. Ah, he was so hard--how long had it been since he'd been this turned on? 

Ignoring his guilt, he tugged at the tie on his yukata, letting the cloth fall open and wrapping long fingers around himself. He was glad at that moment that he didn't bother wearing anything under his yukata when he slept. Easier access. 

Noiz was moving his fingers again now, and Aoba was panting in time with the steady thrusting, brows knit together with pleasure. "Think about it," Noiz breathed, curling his fingers again to make Aoba whimper. "Think about Koujaku watching you, think about what he'd do if he could see you right now, practically begging to be fucked."

"Ahh-hah!" Aoba cried out again, shaking his head and arching his back. "Nnn--Noiz!"

"Don't be embarrassed," the blonde licked his lips, pulling his fingers out, then sitting back to start unbuttoning his own pants. 

Koujaku couldn't help but watch as Noiz stood up to take his pants off. There was a fine dusting of blonde hair trailing down from his navel that led to a neatly trimmed little patch of pale curls nestled above his cock. And then there was his cock itself...it was pierced. More than once. Koujaku stared at it, fascinated not sure if he was horrified or turned on. Noiz ran his lube-slick fingers over himself, making the little silver bars glisten. Koujaku swallowed hard.

Aoba looked incredibly turned on as well, his lower lip between his teeth and his eyes hooded as he watched Noiz slick himself. Aoba's hand twitched against the sheets and he shifted, lifting it to smooth pale fingers down his flat stomach. "Hurry," he breathed out, reaching down lower to fondle himself lightly.

It was Noiz's turn to blush, and he hurried his movements. Koujaku was stroking himself now, trying not to go too fast but so unbearably turned on by the display. "Aoba," he and Noiz both said at the same time and Koujaku growled, embarrassed despite being completely alone.

Noiz looked at the camera one last time, then moved forward, pushing Aoba's thighs apart as he leaned down to kiss him hungrily. At the current angle Koujaku couldn't quite see Noiz pushing into Aoba, but he still knew when it happened, because Aoba let out the sweetest sound yet, his breath coming out in a high, desperate whine. "God--" he bit out, squeezing his base to calm himself down a little bit.

"Noiz!" Aoba whimpered, tossing his head back. 

Noiz immediately attacked his neck with lips and teeth, leaving more marks on his flushed skin. Soon enough he started to rock their hips together, thrusting shallowly at first, but then gaining speed and power until Aoba could hardly breathe between slaps of their skin together. Koujaku matched their feverish pace, lips parted to draw in ragged breath and his own hand making obscene sounds as he jerked himself off.

He was so, so close, and Aoba was as well, he could tell, but then Noiz slowed again and both Aoba and Koujaku let out groans of protest. 

"Aoba," Noiz panted, hips still rocking, but slowly now. "What would you do if Koujaku was watching us?"

"Again--Noiz!" Aoba whined, hips twitching and bucking, though Noiz's grip on them kept him from getting too much stimulation out of the squirming.

"Wouldn't it be hot?" Noiz panted, grinding their hips together. "If he could see us right now. I bet he'd be so hard," 

The blue haired man gasped sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. "D-don--nnn!"

"It doesn't turn you on to think about it?" Noiz breathed, leaning down to kiss Aoba's flushed cheeks. "Imagine him, Aoba, touching himself. It's good, isn't it? I bet his fingers look as good doing that as they do cutting hair. Right, Aoba? Say it."

"G-god, yes!" Aoba cried, and was rewarded with a much harder thrust, their skin colliding with an audible smack.

"It turns you on to think about him?" Noiz demanded, glancing again at the camera with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Yes!" Aoba moaned, arching his back when Noiz started fucking him hard and fast again.

Koujaku was almost too shocked to move, but a few moments later he was pacing them again, groaning softly as his hand moved up and down his precum-slicked shaft.

"Yes--yes--yes!" Aoba was chanting softly, head thrown back and eyes closed. 

He was so gorgeous like that, back arched and hands tangled in the sheets above his head. Koujaku let his eyes wander, taking in the slight jut of ribs whenever he would push his chest up or his hips down, taking in the flush on Aoba's cheeks and chest. Aoba's voice was growing more strained, his squirming more desperate, and even Noiz sounded like he was getting close this time.

The three of them built together, pushing closer and closer until at last, Aoba was the first to crack. Crying out, he arched up off the bed and came hard between he and Noiz, splattering cum over his chest and stomach. Koujaku was second, his head falling back and a hoarse sound forcing itself from his throat as he coated his own hand in semen. Last of all was Noiz, who had kept pounding roughly into Aoba. He pulled out at the last moment and stroked himself hard until he too finished, spilling himself all over Aoba's stomach so that their semen mixed messily on his skin.

Koujaku groaned at the sight, slowing his stroking to a stop and laying there watching them, breathless. Lingering pleasure warred with guilt and shame at what he had done, but even now, after it all, he wanted to keep watching. He wanted to see how Noiz and Aoba behaved after sex.

Panting heavily, Aoba reached out for Noiz, who leaned down to kiss him languidly for a few long moments. "Hold on," the blonde breathed, pulling back. "I'll get a tissue," he gave Aoba one more kiss, then stood up, absently scooping up the bunny cube on the way to the bathroom.

Koujaku had to look away from the screen, the bobbing movement of his walking making him a little dizzy. Then at last the camera stabilized, fixating on Noiz's face. 

"I hope you enjoyed the show," the hacker purred, lifting a finger still sticky with cum and sucking it clean. Of course it was his middle finger. He finished with a wink, then disconnected the call.

Koujaku never swore so badly in his life.


End file.
